


What the baguette

by Jlovespizza, The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Camping, F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlovespizza/pseuds/Jlovespizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fresh mountain air feels my lungs as we walk off the train. It's the anniversary of the ending of the war and Capitol press is swarming victor homes to get the latest scoop. Since this is happening Myself, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Annie, Baby Finn, Greasy Sae, And Buttercup decided to take a group camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the baguette

The fresh mountain air feels my lungs as we walk off the train. It's the anniversary of the ending of the war and Capitol press is swarming victor homes to get the latest scoop. Since this is happening Myself, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Annie, Baby Finn, Greasy Sae, And Buttercup decided to take a group camping trip. 

"This is just so calming and relaxing like a spa treatment" Effie says. Then she steps in a pile of mud "Oh My Chanel What is this !!!! These are my favorite shoes" 

"It's alright sweetheart I'll Carry you to the campsite" Haymitch says then he lifts her into his arms. 

"This is stupid who even wears heels to go camping" Johanna says Rudely. 

We continue to walk to the site when Peeta whispers into my ear "Was this a good idea ?" 

"Of course." I reply "It's better than back home where ceaser flickerman is crawling down our chimney trying to get the latest scoop" 

"You're right" he says "I just keep feeling like something is going to happen" 

"We're here" Annie says. The site is beautiful it rest alongside a meadow . There is a pretty river flowing through the meadow like a pretty blue Ribbon. 

"Ole Snickerdoodle ain't this the prettiest site my old eyes have seen" greasy sae says as she drops buttercup on the ground. 

Haymitch yawns "It's alright I guess"   
Effie yelps "Haymitch do not show rudeness to Mother Nature she has been kind enough to let us into her home show some respect. 

"hay-me stupid" Baby Finn says. 

"Finny don't call people stupid" says Annie. 

"Okay people lets start setting tents up. We've got 4 tents and 8 people so we'll have to do a buddy system" Peeta says trying to get the group under control. 

"I'm not sharing" Johanna says. 

"Too bad" I reply "cause you are sharing and you're gonna like it" 

"Okay guys here's what I came up with" Peeta interrupts Johanna's upcoming insult. "I will partner with Katniss" 

"Wow that's a shocker " Haymitch says sarcastically. 

Peeta rolls his eyes and continues "Okay Haymitch you're with Effie and Annie you're with baby Finn" he pauses and looks at Johanna and greasy sae "okay Johanna you're with sae" 

"It's alright Jo-Jo we'll be great friends" sae says smiling. 

"Ugh" Johanna replies.   
\------------------------------  
Everyone separates to go build their tents. After me and Peeta finish constructing it we take a break and sit inside. 

"I'm really glad we came out here to do this katniss. I think a break will be good for all of us" Peeta says. 

"Yeah I agree. I think what everybody needed was a relaxing vacation" 

"So katniss... I wanted to ask you something" 

Right then Johanna screams "Greasy sae that ratchet cat isn't going to be sleeping with us !!!!" 

"We better go fix that" I say.   
\------------------------------

When the sun sets we decide to get into our tents. Effie and Haymitch get into this huge house like tent. Effie calls it "Clamping." Peeta and I get into our tent.

"Peeta, I don't have a very good feeling about all this." I say. Before he can answer Johanna is unzipping our tent and crawling beside us. "It's probably just gas." She laughs. I send a frightened look her way. Did she really just say that in front of Peeta?   
"Hope you don't mind, but I think I'll bunk with you guys. Sae has some serious snoring issues." She says getting comfortable and basically pushing me all the way against Peeta to where I can hardly breathe.   
I can tell she isnt going anywhere.

I decide to try to sleep anyway at least I'm up against Peeta. I'm almost to sleep when I hear Johanna singing loudly to some song she is listening to and doing disco dance moves. Peeta groans and I turn around and ask her to be quiet. "WHAT?" She screams over the loud music only  
\-------------------------------  
We're cooking breakfast when I here a noise coming from the far end of the meadow. 

"Peeta do you hear that ?" I ask. 

"Yeah I do"he says. 

Suddenly a figure emerges from the woods. 

"Is that a bear?!!" Annie screams. 

"That's a weird looking bear" Haymitch says. 

"Haymitch baby stop insulting..." Effie gets cut off my Peeta. 

"That bear is a human covered in brown cotton balls" 

"Wow the paparazzi is desperate these days" says Johanna. 

I look at the person running at us covered in brown cotton balls. 

"That's Gale Hawthorne!!!" I scream. 

As he gets closer we hear what he's screaming "katniss come with me to mate !!!" 

"What the baguette" Peeta says.

He enters the site and dives at me. "I love you katniss come to live with me" he's taking with a growl. 

"Dude get a away from my girl!!!" Peeta screams. 

Peeta tackles Gale to the ground and they start fighting. 

"Stupid bread boy let me have katniss so we can go have bear cubs together" 

"Ew no if Katniss is gonna have any Cubs it's gonna be with me" Peeta says. 

Peeta grabs Gale and throws him onto the campfire. The cotton balls catch on fire and Gale screams. 

"What's all this racket you youngsters are causing out here" greasy sae says. She walks out of her tent and looks at Gale. 

"Is that a bear ?" 

"No it's Gale" Annie says.

"Prim killer dead dead" says baby Finn. 

"What are we gonna do with the body!!!!" Effie screams "I can't get arrested I have plans!!!" 

"What plans ?" Haymitch asks. 

Effie turns red "nothing Haymitch everything is fine"

"You know what Effie I don't think everything is fine you've been acting strange lately" Haymitch fires back. 

"You really have" adds Johanna. 

Effie scowls and screams "you know what Haymitch maybe you'd know why I've been acting strange if you'd pay attention you old drunk !!!" Then she stomps away and Haymitch runs after her. 

"Well that was weird" I say trying to break the ice "so what are we going to do with the body" 

Johanna laughs "nothing duh. We just report the killer that way only one person goes to Jail." 

"Who pushed him into the fire ?" Greasy sae asks. 

"Peeta" says Johanna. 

"I can't go to jail I have plans" says Peeta. 

"Not this again" says Annie and she walks away holding baby Finn. 

"Katniss I need to ask you something can we step over into the woods where there is more privacy" Peeta asks.

"Sure" I say and follow him. 

Once we are a safe distance from the site Peeta says "Katniss I've been thinking lately about things and I think it's time that..." 

"Ahhhhh" we hear a scream coming from the site.

We run back and find Annie looking at the fire fear everywhere in her face. 

"What's wrong Annie?" Peeta asks concerned. 

"The body is gone." 

Everyone looks down at the fire and finds no trace of gales body. 

"What the baguette"


End file.
